Dypt farvann
by Ninjalinda
Summary: Kaptein Sabeltann og hans menn er ute på tokt etter å ha beseiret Greven av Gral. Etter en fest ombord på skipet går ting fryktelig galt mellom Langemann og Sabeltann, noe som gjør varig skade på vennskapet. Hvordan vil dette påvirke resten av toktet?
1. Tillitsbrudd

A/N: Jeg eier ingen av karakterene fra Kaptein Sabeltann, de tilhører Terje Formoe. Enhver likhet med virkelige hendelser er en tilfeldighet og ren fantasi.

**Dypt farvann**

Av: Little Red Toyota/Ninjalinda

Kapittel 1:

"Skål! For selveste Kaptein Sabeltann!"

Mannskapet på Den Sorte Dame hevet glassene og jublet. Det var fri flyt av øl og grog denne kvelden, de feiret seieren over Greven av Gral. Kapteinen selv så dypt i glasset denne kvelden, han hadde ennå ikke sagt noe, men han var dypt skuffet over enkelte i mannskapet sitt. At Langemann, Pelle og Pysa hadde forsøkt å få ham til å drikke av grevens trylledrikk... den tanken gnog i ham fortsatt, selv om han visste at de selv hadde drukket av den og dermed ikke kunne lastes for det de gjorde. Det føltes som et svik likevel...

Han så opp. Og nå var alle sammen her... og feiret som om ingenting hadde skjedd, annet enn et hvilket som helst suksessfullt tokt!

Sabeltann tømte glasset og knipset på Skalken for å få påfyll nok en gang. Han kjente at alkoholen begynte å legge et slør over tankene hans, men samtidig flammet noe annet og skremmende opp i ham... bitterheten mot førstestyrmannen. Han forsøkte å ta seg sammen, fortelle seg selv at Langemann ikke hadde vært seg selv, at den langhårede kvartermesteren hadde vært en viljeløs slave av greven... men greide det ikke. Aller helst skulle han ha revet ham i filler, bit for bit og kastet restene i havet. Det som stoppet ham var resten av mannskapet, de hadde enorm tillit til førstestyrmannen... hva skulle han vel gjøre uten Langemann til å holde dem i ørene? Nei...

Sabeltann ristet på hodet, for å kvitte seg med disse grusomme tankene. Langemann var jo hans beste mann! Han kjeftet på seg selv, gned to fingre mot pannen.

"Er du ok, kæptn?"

Sabeltann kikket opp og møtte Langemanns vennlige, rolige blikk. Førstestyrmannen satte seg ned på benken ved siden av ham og strakte på de lange beina, mens han tok en slurk øl.

Ubevisst trakk kapteinen seg litt unna, gned tinningene sine med ansiktet vendt vekk fra den andre. En dundrende hodepine var i ferd med å melde sin ankomst, det kom ikke til å hjelpe samme hvor mye han gned. Han burde drikke vann og trekke seg tilbake, han visste det.

"Kæptn?"

Bekymringen i førstestyrmannens stemme fikk raseriet til å flamme opp i ham med en skremmende intensitet. Sabeltann reiste seg så raskt at ølkruset veltet utover bordet. Han boret blikket sitt inn i Langemanns, forsøkte å få det plutselige, uventede hatet under kontroll, forsøkte å mane frem gode minner og vennskapet. Til sin store forskrekkelse virket det hele mot sin hensikt. Styrmannens forskrekkede og bekymrede blikk virket som bensin på bålet. Kapteinen knyttet hendene hardt, alt i ham skrek etter å røske flettene av den langbente mannen. Vaklende begynte han å gå vekk fra bordet, mot kahytten sin. Han måtte vekk!

Langemann reiste seg og gikk nølende etter. "Kæptn? Trenger du hjelp?"

"Ha deg vekk, Langemann!" knurret kapteinen og styrtet mot døra, rev den opp og kastet seg innenfor. Han hev etter pusten da han skjelvende satte seg ned ved skrivebordet sitt og hvilte hodet i hendene. Det banket forsiktig på døra. Han visste så utmerket godt hvem det var.

"Hører du dårlig?! Ha deg vekk!" brølte han, stemmen gikk opp i fistel. Han var redd nå. Redd for å miste kontrollen over seg selv. Det mest skremmende han visste var å miste kontroll over noe, spesielt seg selv. Trangen til å skade noen var det værste. En god leder straffet ikke mannskapet uten grunn. Han trakk pusten dypt og skjelvende. Resolutt gikk han bort til et skap og slengte våpnene sine inn, låste og kastet nøkkelen opp i en haug skrot uten å se hvor den landet. Sånn! Nå ville han ikke gjøre noe overilet. Det ville ta så lang tid å finne igjen nøkkelen i den haugen at han ville ha roet seg ned lenge før han fant den.

Han satte seg ved skrivebordet igjen. Litt vann hadde vært godt nå, men han orket ikke gå ut igjen nå. Det fikk vente.

Enda en gang forsøkte han å forhandle med seg selv, å se logisk på det hele. Mannskapet hadde selvsagt ikke ment å svikte, de hadde blitt utsatt for trolldom.

Han ynket seg lavt, hodepinen hadde økt i intensitet nå. Bildene fra hendelsene på øya flimret uklare forbi, men en følelse bet seg fast. Sjokket og redselen da førstestyrmannen trakk sverdet mot ham, sin egen kaptein. Det hadde løpt tusen tanker gjennom hodet hans i sekundene før sverdklingene hadde truffet hverandre. Om det var en eneste mann som kunne slå ham selv i sverdkamp, så var det Langemann. Det var ikke sikkert han ville komme levende fra den kampen. Kampen hadde fått en brå slutt da greven hadde grepet inn.

"Kæptn?" en myk, bekymret stemme bak ham fikk ham til å fare sammen i forskrekkelse. Han hadde ikke hørt at Langemann hadde kommet inn i kahytten. Han hev seg rundt og slo vekk hånden som lå på skulderen hans.

"Jeg tenkte du trengte litt vann, kæptn." fortsatte styrmannen like rolig og satte et krus med kaldt vann på bordet foran Sabeltann.

"Sa ikke jeg at du skulle la meg være i fred?" knurret Sabeltann illevarslende.

"Jo, kæptn, men..."

"Ikke noe men! Jeg forlanger lydighet!" hylte han opp i fistel og reiste seg så brått at stolen veltet. Hånden famlet etter sverdet, men så husket han at han selv hadde låst det inn. Han var både lettet og rasende over det akkurat da.

Langemann rygget litt bakover, med rynkede øyebryn. Hva gikk det av kapteinen?

Mer rakk han ikke å tenke før han kjente et jerngrep om strupen. Han hikstet skremt og forsøkte å få den rasende, sortkledde mannen til å slippe taket. I neste sekund ble han dyttet så han snublet bakover inn i en bokhylle. En lynende smerte ilte gjennom ham i det hodet hans traff kanten på hylla, han stønnet i det han sank ned på gulvet. Bøkene haglet over ham i det hylla ramlet ned.

"Kæptn... hvorfor..?" prøvde han igjen, mens han svimmel forsøkte å krabbe på alle fire mot døra. Det knaste i fingrene hans i det kapteinen trampet på hånden hans og sperret fluktruten. Han skar tenner og kvalte et skrik i det han krøp sammen i smerte. "Hvorfor?!"

Det kjentes som om nakken skulle rykkes ut av ledd i det Sabeltann røsket tak i den lange hestehalen hans og tvang hodet hans bakover i en smertefull vinkel. Han knep øynene sammen, kapteinen freste nær øret hans. Det luktet alkohol av ånden hans, han var nok mer full enn hva godt var.

"Min hevn blir grusom og nådeløs, Langemann! Du svek meg!"

"Nei, kæptn! Jeg gjorde ikke..."

Sabeltann røsket i håret hans, lot ham ikke fullføre.

"Ikke prøv deg, din usle slimål! Du svek meg uten å blunke! Du trakk sverd mot meg!"

Langemann ynket seg i smerte, forsøkte å brekke opp fingrene til kapteinen for å få han til å slippe, men det resulterte bare i at den sinte sjefen hans lugget enda hardere. Tårene stakk bak øyelokkene.

"Jeg mente det ikke, kæptn! Det var trolldom..." hikstet han.

I samme øyeblikk ble han tvunget til å reise seg, han ble rett og slett dratt opp etter håret. Sabeltann tvang han ned på skrivebordet, presset ansiktet hans ned i den grove bordplata. Så kjente han at rep ble strammet om håndleddene, han forsøkte å snu seg rundt, kjempe seg løs, men et sviende slag mot tinningen fikk ham til å gi opp. Pusten hans gikk raskt og skjelvende, mens Sabeltann bandt hendene hans bak på ryggen. Han vred på hodet, så mye han kunne, men klarte ikke å se hva kapteinen holdt på med. Han var svimmel, det var umulig å tenke klart. Det eneste som var klart var at han måtte vekk. Kunne han klare å kaste seg mot døra?

Han gjorde et forsøk, hev seg rundt og klarte å dytte kapteinen unna. I neste nå falt han i gulvet med et brak, uten mulighet til å ta seg for. Sabeltann hadde spent bein for ham!

Gulvteppet kjentes stikkende mot ansiktshuden og det ble forsterket i det Sabeltann dro han vekk fra døra, det føltes som sandpapir. Han ble rød og sår på kinnet som lå ned mot gulvet.

Han lukket øynene, kanskje kapteinen holdt opp hvis han sluttet å kjempe i mot. Han sperret dem opp igjen og hikstet til i skrekk, i det han kjente at buksene ble trukket av ham.

"Kæptn?! Hva er det du gjør?!" pep han og sparket vilt med beina. Et sviende spark midt i skrittet fikk ham til å bli passiv igjen. Han krøllet seg sammen, men hendene var bundet, så han kunne ikke skjerme seg mot nye spark.

Så ble han løftet opp igjen, tvunget fremover skrivebordet. Lyden av et belte som ble åpnet skremte ham sanseløs. Øynene hans videt seg ut i skrekk da han kjente noe som presset seg inn mellom lårene hans.

"Nei, kæptn! NEEI!" han hylte nå, brydde seg ikke om at det hørtes umandig ut. Han hylte for sitt liv. "NEEEEEEEI!"

Sabeltann bannet lavt, deretter dyttet han en skitten fille inn i munnen til den hylende førstestyrmannen. Han surret den lange hestehalen en omgang rundt håndleddet og tvang Langemanns hode bakover. Frykten i styrmannens blikk fikk ham til å le rått.

I en eneste brutal bevegelse presset han seg inn i styrmannens endetarm. Langemann rykket til i smerte, klynket og kastet på seg men Sabeltann hadde overtaket nå.

Det danset hvite stjerner av smerte for øynene, han var like ved å besvime, men Langemann tvang seg til å holde seg våken. Han var nødt til å finne en utvei!

Han hylte mot filla i munnen, forsøkte å dytte den ut med tungen. Den revnende smerten i det Sabeltann begynte å bevege seg bak ham overgikk alt han tidligere hadde kjent.

Et øyeblikk klarte han å spytte ut filla og skrek av sine lungers kraft, et rop om hjelp. Sabeltann var rask med å dytte filla på plass igjen, denne gangen knøt han en snor rundt hodet hans for å holde den på plass.

"Hold kjeft om du har livet kjært!" snerret kapteinen og ga ham et rapp over ryggen med beltet sitt. Et par brutale, harde bevegelser fikk det til å piple blod frem fra styrmannens bakende.

Med et sårt hulk ga Langemann opp, han stålsatte seg for hvert støt og ba til sin skaper om at kapteinen snart måtte gjøre seg ferdig. Han ville gråte, men tårene satt fast inni ham.

Sabeltann bannet, i et svakt øyeblikk kjente han et stikk av dårlig samvittighet og medynk for den langhårede piraten. Han kikket i speilet på andre siden av bordet, møtte et kort øyeblikk Langemanns grå blikk i det. Tomheten i dem fikk ham til å snu seg vekk. Han hadde knekt styrmannen. Tatt livet av tilliten og lojaliteten. Han svelget tungt og snudde seg vekk fra den bebreidende blikket i speilet. I det samme kjente han at alle sanser vendte seg mot underlivet, hvor en kilende forløsende følelse bygget seg opp.

Han ga fra seg et høyt gutturalt brøl i det han bøyde seg over Langemanns rygg i krampetrekninger. Lemmet hans pulserte inne i styrmannen, tømte seg helt. Han ble liggende fremoverlent over den varme ryggen og få igjen pusten. Han ignorerte Langemanns anstrengte åndedrett, dirringen i de anspente musklene, de svake smertestønnene.

Han løsnet grepet om Langemanns hestehale, noen lange, mørke hår hadde løsnet og hang fast i fingrene hans. Han trakk seg langsomt ut av styrmannen, trakk på seg buksene igjen og ravet mot sengen, hvor han falt ned på sengeteppet. I neste øyeblikk snorket han høylydt.

Langemann lå igjen ved skrivebordet, han hadde sunket ned på gulvet og lå med ansiktet mot det skitne gulvteppet. Noe seigt og varmt rant nedover lårene hans, han grøsset. Alt han ønsket var å løpe ut og hoppe i havet, skrubbe seg til huden løsnet, få vekk skitten. Men han visste at denne skitten ikke ville gå vekk, samme hvor mye han skrubbet og vasket seg.

Armene hans var fortsatt bundet stramt bak på ryggen hans, det verket i dem, men han hadde ikke annet valg enn å bli liggende. Aldri i livet om han krøp ut på dekk slik! Alle ville forstå hva som hadde skjedd... han ville bli til latter for hele mannskapet! Eller... enda værre; kanskje de ville synes synd på ham!

Det som hadde skjedd i natt hadde ødelagt noe... kanskje for alltid. Hvordan skulle han noensinne kunne møte blikket til kapteinen eller noen av mannskapet etter dette? Hvordan skulle han kunne ta i mot ordre?

Respekten han hadde hatt for kapteinen var død...

Han kjempet for å trekke av seg snora som holdt filla inne i munnen hans, klarte å hekte den fast i en løs spiker i gulvet. Han spyttet ut filla og hev etter pusten. Uten at han klarte å stoppe det brakk han seg. Restene av kveldens festmåltid samlet seg i en pøl rundt ham og trakk ned mellom gulvplankene, synet fikk ham til å brekke seg en gang til, til slutt var det ikke mer igjen, brekningene ble bare til smertefulle kramper. Han ga fra seg et lavt ul, mens han forsatte å brekke seg uten stans. Det gjorde vondt, fryktelig vondt, men han klarte ikke å stoppe.

Da det endelig ga seg, ble han liggende med lukkede øyne, musestille av frykt for at den minste bevegelse skulle få det til å sette igang igjen.

Å rope etter hjelp var utelukket nå. Ingen måtte se ham slik, skammen var for stor. Han krøp sammen under skrivebordet, vekk fra dammen med oppkast, knep sammen øynene for å stenge minnene om hva som hadde skjedd ute. Han skalv som om han frøs, han hulket, men klarte fortsatt ikke å gråte.

Fortsettelse følger….


	2. Dagen derpå

A/N: Jeg eier ingen av karakterene fra Kaptein Sabeltann, de tilhører Terje Formoe. Enhver likhet med virkelige hendelser er en tilfeldighet og ren fantasi.

**Dypt farvann**

Av: Little Red Toyota/Ninjalinda

Kapittel 2:

Sabeltann våknet med en dundrende hodepine. Sollyset fra vinduet traff ham midt i øynene når han åpnet dem. Med et stønn vendte han hodet vekk.

En stikkende lukt fra hodeputen fortalte ham at han hadde kastet opp i løpet av natten. Han måtte få noen til å vaske kahytten.

Han satte seg sakte opp i køya, forsiktig, for å ikke provosere hodepinen ytterligere.

"Å fytti katta..." stønnet han og vaklet mot vaskefatet. Han helte vann i fatet og plasket det i ansiktet. Det føltes straks bedre.

Jøss, som det så ut her inne. Det så ut som om det hadde vært slåsskamp... han kikket seg rundt. Bokhylla lå på gulvet, bøkene lå spredt utover hele kahytten. Og hva var det som lå der borte ved døra? En bukse?

Han gikk bort og plukket den opp. Buksa var ikke hans... blikket hans vandret videre i lugaren inntil det møtte to vidt oppsperrede, hatefulle øyne under skrivebordet. Førstestyrmannen hans lå bakbundet i en pøl med tørket oppkast, blodig og forslått med nakent underliv.

"Langemann..?" kom det undrende fra Sabeltann. Han forsto virkelig ikke hva som hadde hendt. Han gikk ned på kne ved den bakbundne mannen og løsnet repene som holdt armene bak på ryggen. Famlende tok han frem et lommetørkle fra frakkelommen og tørket av skitten fra Langemanns ansikt. "Hva har skjedd?"

Førstestyrmannen svarte ikke, han knep leppene sammen og vendte seg vekk. Da han omsider fikk følelsen tilbake i armene, satte han seg opp og gned dem for å få i gang blodsirkulasjonen. Det prikket i dem som tusen maur kravlet oppover dem.

Sabeltann reiste seg opp, forfjamset, mens han forsøkte å huske hva som hadde hendt kvelden før. Det tok noen sekunder før minnene kom veltende over ham. Han tok seg til pannen og skar tenner i skam og smerte.

"Å nei... nei!" hulket han i det sannheten gikk opp for ham.

Langemann stirret foraktfullt på ham der han fortsatt satt på gulvet, han fortrakk ikke en mine da Sabeltann skjelvende rakte ham buksene hans.

"Tilgi meg, Langemann..." hikstet kapteinen og rakte ham hånden for å hjelpe ham opp.

Styrmannen overså hånden og reiste seg. Han trakk på seg buksene, knøt på seg hodetørkleet på nytt og rettet på resten av klærne. Blikket hans var uutgrunnelig da han så på Sabeltann, kjevemusklene var som to stramme knuter. Hendene var knyttet til to harde baller. Med et knurr gikk han mot døra og rev den opp. Den friske sjøluften slo inn i lugaren. Han kastet et siste blikk på kapteinen før han forlot kahytten med lange skritt og slengte igjen døra etter seg.

Sabeltann sank ned på nærmeste stol og gjemte ansiktet i hendene. Hva hadde han gjort?!

"Herregud... hva har jeg gjort?!" hulket han. Han visste at dette aldri kunne gjøres godt igjen. At han hadde skadet sin trofaste kvartermester for livet.

Et øyeblikk streifet han tanken på å kaste styrmannen overbord... få det til å se ut som en ulykke... ingen trengte å få vite noe!

Nei! Langemann skulle sannelig ikke måtte betale for hans egen feighet. Dette var noe han måtte ta følgene av. Han, kongen av havet, måtte være mann nok til å leve med sine egne handlinger. Samme hvor vondt det måtte være.

Han hadde ødelagt vennskapet, det gode samarbeidsforholdet. I et avsindig øyeblikks bitterhet over et svik som egentlig ikke hadde vært et svik... så idiotisk! Sabeltann ristet trist på hodet. Som han skammet seg! Å, som han ønsket det hele ugjort!

Da Skalken kom med frokosten hans, sa han ikke et eneste ord om den uappetittelige maten, bare sendte kokken på dør igjen, mens han ble sittende å pirke i en ubestemmelig masse som ikke akkurat pirret matlysten. Hva gjorde Langemann nå? Hadde han avslørt alt for mannskapet?

Nei, han fikk seg ikke til å tro at styrmannen ville gjøre det, samme hvor sint han måtte være.

Benjamin kom inn med vaskebøtte og skrubb, og gjøv løs på gulvet. "Litt av en fest i går, hva, kæptn?"

"Hm? Hva?" Sabeltann kikket opp fra maten.

"Festen. Den var bra, ikke sant?" gliste Benjamin mens han skrubbet iherdig.

"Hmpf, jo... ja, den var vel det..." mumlet kapteinen. Han reiste seg fra bordet og gikk ut på dekk. Den friske luften kjentes oppkvikkende. Han kastet et blikk opp mot roret, men Langemann var ikke der. Han visste ikke om han var lettet eller ikke. Hvor var han? Pelle sto ved roret for øyeblikket, en oppgave han overraskende nok mestret.

Sabeltann trakk på skuldrene og fortsatte sin vandring omkring på dekk. Mannskapet hadde gjort en god jobb, registrerte han fornøyd. Alt var ryddig og rent.

Han huket tak i Skalken i det kokken tømte søpla over ripa.

"Har du sett Langemann?"

Kokken så forvirret opp på kapteinen. "Æ varma opp litt vatn te'n. Hain sko' bade sa'n."

Sabeltann dro seg i barten. "Akkurat... javel."

Skalken snøftet et eller annet ubegripelig om overdreven renslighet og labbet ned igjen i byssa.

Sabeltann mannet seg opp og gikk med bestemte skritt mot mannskapets kahytt, de sov alle i samme rom i hengekøyer. Bare Langemann hadde egen køye i et lite rom bakerst under dekk. Noen fordeler skulle man jo ha når man var skipets kvartermester.

Kapteinen nølte noen sekunder før han løftet hånden og banket på.

"Ja?" lød det bak døren, stemmen var amper og avslørte at styrmannen ikke ønsket besøk.

Sabeltann kremtet."Langemann... det er meg."

"Jeg har ikke noe usnakket med deg, kæptn." knurret det på innsiden.

"Kan jeg komme inn?" spurte Sabeltann lavt.

"Nytter det å protestere..?" kom det bittert.

Sabeltann sukket tungt, så dyttet han døren åpen. Langemann satt i en badebalje, det luktet såpe i hele rommet. Håret hans var løst, han hadde tydeligvis vasket det også. Huden hans var sår og rød, men fortsatt dro han svampen over seg, igjen og igjen.

Et sår i tinningen hans lyste rødt og hissig mot Sabeltann, flere blåmerker var synlige på overarmene og ryggen til styrmannen. Kapteinen krympet seg i skam over hva han hadde gjort.

"Langemann... jeg..." han satte seg på kanten av køya, og skulle til å legge en hånd på styrmannens skulder. Han trakk hånden til seg da han så hvordan Langemanns muskler spente seg avvisende. "Jeg..."

Langemann så hatefullt på ham. Avventende. Da Sabeltann ikke sa noe på en stund, fortsatte han å vaske seg. En pinlig taushet senket seg i rommet, kun plaskingen fra vannet kunne høres.

Vannet var i ferd med å bli kaldt, da Langemann reiste seg og slengte et håndkle rundt livet. Med ryggen til kapteinen sin, flettet han håret med vante fingre foran speilet. Så knyttet han på seg hodetørkleet. Ikke et blikk verdiget han mannen på sengen.

Sabeltann klarte ikke finne de rette ordene. Han så på den stramme, avvisende ryggen til styrmannen.

"Unnskyld..." sa han til slutt. Det stakk vondt i ham da han så hvordan Langemann fòr sammen ved lyden av stemmen hans.

Førstestyrmannen snudde seg langsomt mot ham, med et uutgrunnelig blikk. Han krysset armene over brystet og stirret på ham som om han var en fremmed.

"Jeg vet ikke hva som gikk av meg... jeg... Langemann... jeg angrer så inderlig!" stotret Sabeltann, ute av stand til å møte de grå øynene hans. "Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne gjøre det godt igjen."

"Javel." sa Langemann avvisende, han tok en ren bukse opp fra skipskisten sin og trakk den raskt på seg. En taustump gjorde nytten som belte, han knyttet den strammere enn nødvendig.

Bare det enkle ordet. Ikke noe mer. Ikke noe som kunne gi håp om tilgivelse og forsoning. Sabeltann famlet etter mer å si, noe som kunne unnskylde det han hadde gjort, gjøre det mindre fryktelig å tenke på. Men han kom ikke på noe.

"Var det alt?" spurte Langemann flatt. Stemmen røpet at han mest av alt ønsket at Sabeltann skulle forsvinne.

Sabeltann prøvde febrilsk å finne noe å si, men til slutt sukket han tungt og reiste seg.

"Jeg er klar til tjeneste om noen minutter, kæptn." knurret Langemann i det kapteinen åpnet døren for å gå.

Sabeltann svelget tungt. Det var så mye han skulle sagt, men alt ble liksom feil. Han lukket døren stille etter seg og gikk opp på dekk. Han lente seg mot ripa og kikket utover horisonten. Han registrerte at Langemann gikk over dekk, lett haltende, men han lot ham være i fred. Det var nok best å ikke presse styrmannen for mye.

Langemann gikk med korte skritt opp til roret, det sved i bakenden hans for hvert steg han tok. Det blødde fortsatt, så han hadde lagt en fille i underbuksa for at det ikke skulle trekke gjennom buksene. Han ønsket ikke å forklare blodet for noen av mannskapet.

"Go' morn, Langemann!" hilste Pelle og overlot roret til førstestyrmannen. Han rykket til i det han fikk se blåveisen og det stygge såret i Langemanns hode. "Ai! Du ser helt jævlig ut!"

"Tusen takk..." snøftet Langemann sarkastisk og myste mot horisonten. Han sjekket kartet og kursen, alt så greit ut. Han trengte bare å holde den samme kursen.

"Fikk du for mye å drikke i går?" Pelle slapp ikke temaet riktig ennå. "Hvem sloss du med?"

Langemann murret grettent. "Ja, jeg fikk i meg noe jeg ikke tålte..." han skar tenner over tvetydigheten i hans eget svar. "Jeg falt ned trappa til mannskapslugaren, det er alt..."

"Uff da..." sa Pelle i mangel på annet å si. Han lente seg over rekkverket mot dekket nedenfor og myste opp mot sola. "Deilig vær i dag!"

"Har du ingenting å ta deg til, så kan du hjelpe Skalken med å skrelle poteter nede i byssa!" bjeffet Langemann iltert, han orket ikke å høre på Pelle's intetsigende småprat i dag.

"Det var da voldsomt så sur du er i dag da!" sutret den lubne piraten i det han fulgte ordren.

Langemann nøt stillheten som fulgte, kun en måke skrek høyt oppe på himmelen. Sjøluften føltes som balsam for sjela, den myke vuggingen til skipet roet nervene.

"Langemann!" lød en hes, velkjent stemme nede fra dekk.

Det knøt seg i magen, men han hilste høflig i det Sabeltann steg opp trappen til roret. Kvalmen bølget gjennom ham, tynt spytt samlet seg i munnen hans. Han svelget hardt.

"Ai, kæptn."

"Er vi på rett kurs?"

Sabeltann kikket skrått bort på kvartermesteren, som holdt i roret så knokene hvitnet. Han visste ærlig talt ikke hvordan han skulle oppføre seg mot ham etter det som hendte i natt, men foreløpig fikk han prøve å oppføre seg som vanlig.

"Ai, kæptn." mumlet Langemann mens han svelget og svelget for å holde kvalmen i sjakk.

Sabeltann nikket, han så hvordan førstestyrmannen kjempet med seg selv, men ble stående. Han kunne da for pokker ikke unngå mannen heller! De var nødt til å samarbeide, og det innebar å snakke sammen.

Aller helst ønsket han å gi styrmannen en god klem og trøste, men han hadde aldri gjort noe slikt før, og noe sa ham at Langemann neppe ville likt det. Slikt var ikke vanlig oppførsel blant menn, langt mindre blant pirater.

Han helte litt vann fra en flaske i en kopp og tok en slurk, deretter rakte han flasken til Langemann. "Her. Ta litt vann. Det hjelper mot hodepinen."

"Det er ikke hodepine som plager meg, kæptn. Det vet du godt!" snerret styrmannen og nærmest rev flasken til seg. Han drakk begjærlig, tømte hele flasken før han rakte den tilbake igjen uten å takke. Det fikk Sabeltann til å se rødt et øyeblikk.

"Hør her! Jeg forlanger litt mer respekt!" begynte Sabeltann strengt, før han tok seg sammen og dempet seg et par hakk. "Langemann... hør... vi må kunne snakke sammen. Vi har en jobb å gjøre og vi er nødt til å samarbeide, ikke sant?"

"Jo..." mumlet styrmannen. "Takk for vannet..."

"Vi må omgås som normalt. Ellers blir det umulig å lede denne skuta. Mannskapet trenger oss..." fortsatte kapteinen.

Langemann nikket. Mannskapet trengte dem, men de trengte også mannskapet. Ikke minst mannskapets tillit. Hvem som hadde hvilken rang var ikke selvsagt ombord, de var valgt av mannskapet. Slik hadde det vært siden tidenes morgen. Både kapteinen og kvartermesteren var valgt av mannskapet, som igjen utpekte de andre skipsoffiserene. Kapteinen på et piratskip var ofte en fryktet slåsskjempe som mannskapet ga sin tillit. Når skipet ikke var i kamp var kvartermesteren den som hadde den egentlige autoritet i den daglige drift. Det var mektige posisjoner å inneha, og det forpliktet. Et stort ansvar hvilte på dem.

Det kunne bli fatalt, i værste fall føre til mytteri, dersom ikke skipets ledelse sto samlet og jobbet mot et felles mål. De måtte virke samlende for mannskapet, trygge og stabile.

"Jeg skal gjøre mitt beste, kæptn..." sa han lavt.

Sabeltann nikket. "Godt..." han tok noen skritt mot trappen som førte ned på dekk. Han snudde seg mot styrmannen igjen. "Jeg skulle gitt hva som helst for å hatt dette ugjort, Langemann... jeg... jeg vil bare at du skal vite det."

Den langhårede sjørøveren presset munnen sammen til en strek og ble avvisende igjen. Øyeblikket hvor de nesten hadde vært de samme gamle var borte som dugg for solen.

"Jeg vil ikke snakke mer om dette, kæptn." sa han kort og vendte ansiktet vekk fra kapteinen.

Sabeltann bet seg i leppen, men nikket. "Jeg forstår. Beklager."

Deretter forsvant han ned på dekk og inn i kahytten. Han fikk gi Langemann tid, det hadde jo nettopp hendt. Selv var han fast bestemt på å forsøke å reparere vennskapet med styrmannen. Han var for verdifull til å miste.

Han ristet på hodet av seg selv der han satt inne på kahytten. Hva i all verden var det som hadde ridd ham i går? Hva hadde fått ham til å ydmyke og skjende sin mest betrodde mann på den måten? Langemann hadde trukket sverd mot ham på Gral, men han var utsatt for trolldom og kunne ikke for det... når Sabeltann tenkte på det nå var det helt uforståelig for ham selv at han skulle latt raseriet løpe av med seg for en slik bagatell.

Han, havets mest fryktede sjørøver, hadde mang en gang utsatt sine ofre for grusomme handlinger, men aldri hadde han hatt slike samvittighetskvaler som nå... han følte seg rett og slett råtten tvers igjennom.

Han vendte oppmerksomheten mot skattekartet og målet for reisen deres. Det var en farlig ferd, det var det ingen tvil om, men han kjente det på hele kroppen at han trengte noe annet å tenke på nå. Og lukten av gull fikk det alltid til å krible i magen.

Om et par dager ville de nå målet, letingen kunne begynne.

Fortsettelse følger….


	3. Land i sikte!

A/N: Jeg eier ingen av karakterene fra Kaptein Sabeltann, de tilhører Terje Formoe. Enhver likhet med virkelige hendelser er en tilfeldighet og ren fantasi.

**Dypt farvann**

Av: Little Red Toyota/ Ninjalinda

Kapittel 3:

Det var natt, høylydt snorking kunne høres fra mannskapets hengekøyer under dekk. I det lille rommet bakerst i mannskapslugaren lå en mann og vred seg, for femte natt på rad.

Langemann fikk ikke sove, til tross for at kroppen skrek etter søvn. Så snart han la seg kom minnene om det som skjedde for nesten en uke siden... bruddstykker av ord og handlinger... smerten... følelsen av svik, fornedrelse og avsky. Så snart han fikk et ledig øyeblikk hjemsøkte det ham. Til slutt fylte synet av køya ham med redsel for å sove. Likevel, natt etter natt, forsøkte han likevel. Uten hell.

Kroppen verket fortsatt. Det sved og brant på unevnelige steder, han klødde og følte seg konstant uflidd og skitten. Han vasket seg så snart han fikk en liten stund til overs, men det hjalp ikke. Dessuten måtte han gjøre det når ingen så ham, for mannskapet hadde begynt å erte ham for den overdrevne rensligheten og kalte ham jålete.

Han satte seg opp på køyekanten og skar en grimase. Det gjorde fortsatt vondt å sitte, men ikke like mye som de første dagene. Da hadde han ikke engang vært i stand til å gå normalt.

Han gned seg i øynene, han var så trøtt, så trøtt... det føltes som om noen hadde blåst sand i øynene hans. Om han bare hadde klart å sove...

Han var nummen i kroppen av mangel på søvn og mat. Mat var et stadig tilbakevendende problem. Skalkens mat var ille nok fra før, men nå greide han ikke engang å tvinge seg selv til å svelge det. Det ble til at han lot være. Kun en tørr brødskalk nå og da fikk han ned. Allerede nå satt klærne løsere på ham, han kunne stramme inn et hakk på beltet.

Selvsagt hadde han fått mange spørsmål om hvorfor han ikke spiste lenger, hvorfor han var så sliten... til mannskapet hadde han sagt at han ikke følte seg i form, at han muligens hadde influensa... det fikk dem til å gå i ring rundt ham av frykt for smitte. Utenom Skalken da... som konstant var etter ham og forsøkte å tvinge i ham rottegrateng, kakerlakksuppe og hva det nå var alt sammen. Den uapetittelige skipskokken insisterte på at mat ville gjøre ham fortere frisk... som om den ekle maten hans var helsebringende. Det var snarere motsatt, at folk ble syke av den.

Stiv og støl reiste han seg og ga seg til å trave i ring rundt på gulvet i det vesle rommet. Han trengte luft... brått bestemte han seg for å ta en tur ut på dekk. Kjapt nappet han til seg en liten pose med nøtter og tørket frukt som Rosa hadde sendt med ham.

Rosa... han hvisket navnet ut i nattemørket. Et blaff av lengsel flammet opp i ham, det var ikke ofte han hadde tid til å tenke på henne, men nå... når han likevel ikke fikk sove... og han trengte noe annet å tenke på enn marerittet i kapteinens kahytt. Han lente seg mot ripa og kikket utover havet. Det var rolig nå i kveld, månen kastet et trolsk lys over den mørke vannflaten. Han kastet et blikk opp mot roret, Benjamin hilste med en hånd mot pannen. Han hilste taust tilbake.

Med lukkede øyne fremkalte han bildet av Rosa på netthinnen. Stemmen hennes, med den morsomme dialekten. Det brune, myke håret. Lukten av blomstervannet hun brukte.

Ingen kunne få ham til å miste hodet så totalt som henne. Han ble forvandlet til en stotrende, rødmende tulling i hennes nærvær. Likevel... det var godt å være i nærheten av henne. Hun fikk ham til å føle seg vel, trygg... komfortabel.

Han tok en tørket mangobit opp av posen og puttet den i munnen. Den søte smaken var vidunderlig. I et øyeblikk klarte han helt å glemme alt det vonde, hjertet svulmet av varme for kvinnen som hadde sendt med ham den vesle posen med godsaker.

Han måtte finne på noe han kunne gi henne i gjengjeld. Noe fint. Noe som fikk henne til å se på ham med glitrende øyne. Kanskje han til og med fikk en klem... mer enn det våget han ikke å håpe på nå. De fikk ta det som det kom. Kanskje ville forelskelsen gå over også...

Vannet skvulpet opp langs skipssidene, han sukket. For noen dager siden hadde han stått her og vurdert å hoppe uti... la seg sluke av det mørke vannet... bli borte.

Men nå... Han fnøs. Det var virkelig ikke verdt det. Han hadde vært gjennom så mye som sjørøver, han skulle vel alltids komme seg gjennom dette også. Og han ville se Rosa igjen... takke henne for frukten og nøttene.

Han klasket en neve i ripa. Søren heller! Han skulle jammen fortelle henne hva han følte for henne... at hun gjorde ham ør og svimmel og rar, at blodet bruste og hodet føltes lett og rart når hun snakket til ham. At han ville holde henne inntil seg, kjenne hjerteslagene hamre av kjærlighet, stryke håret vekk fra ansiktet hennes og kysse henne hett.

Det var alltids en liten sjanse for at hun ikke følte det samme for ham, men nå klarte han ikke mer. Det fikk stå til... hva var det verste som kunne skje egentlig? At hun sa nei... selv det var barnemat i forhold til hva han hadde opplevd på denne turen.

Uten at han ville det gikk tankene tilbake til voldtekten, han stønnet fortvilet og oppgitt over at han ikke klarte å holde tankene vekk. De opptok nesten all tankevirksomhet for tiden, han visste at han oppførte seg rart. Mannskapet hadde bemerket det og uttrykt bekymring for ham. Sabeltann hadde det heller ikke så greit, så det ut til. De lurte selvfølgelig på hva det gikk av ham også, men Langemann bare trakk på skuldrene når de spurte. Han kunne ikke bry seg mindre om hvordan den drittsekken hadde det!

Han forsøkte etter beste evne å forholde seg profesjonelt til kapteinen, utføre ordre og snakke med ham som om ingenting hadde skjedd. Men han greide det ikke. Alt var et jævla skuespill... han gikk med konstant spente muskler med kroppen i full alarmberedskap, som om han ventet på at noe fælt skulle skje igjen. Han klarte ikke lenger å slappe av, ikke engang sjøluften og vuggingen til skuta roet ham ned lenger. Han følte seg ikke lenger hjemme ombord på Den sorte dame. Alt føltes fremmed og skremmende.

Hvis han bare hadde hatt noen å snakke med... en venn han kunne fortalt alt til og fått satt ord på alt det vonde. Men den eneste han hadde kunnet snakke med og betrodd seg til var den som hadde sveket ham mest, som var kilden til de sårede følelsene og radbrukne stoltheten hans. Sabeltann... de hadde vært bestevenner siden ungdomstiden, de hadde vært mer enn bare kolleger... de hadde kunnet snakke med hverandre om alt, løse verdens problemer sammen, le og spøke...

Det var kanskje derfor det føltes som om et familiemedlem hadde dødd... vennskapet var tråkket ned i søla, revet fra hverandre. Sorgen over det var like ille som smerten over overgrepet han var blitt utsatt for... kanskje til og med verre.

Han hadde aldri vært en mann som likte kroppskontakt med andre menn, men tidligere hadde han tålt å få et klapp på skulderen eller et kameratslig dunk i ryggen av sine med-pirater... men forrige gang Benjamin hadde dultet borti ham hadde han reagert totalt irrasjonelt... han hadde krøpet sammen og trukket seg unna. Benjamin, stakkars, hadde ikke skjønt bæret og blitt både litt fornærmet og bekymret. Til slutt hadde Langemann klart å stotre frem at han var solbrent på skuldrene, at det var derfor han hadde reagert slik. Om Benjamin trodde på ham ante han ikke, men den sløve sjørøveren hadde trukket på skuldrene og fortsatt med sitt.

Skuta gjorde noen små kast på seg, han satte sjøbein, men det kom ikke flere bølger. Han puttet en ny tørket frukt i munnen, sugde på den og nøt smaken. Med korte steg gikk han bort til en taukveil og satte seg i den. Det gjorde ikke så vondt når han satt slik, uten noe som presset mot rumpa. Han sukket tilfreds og lente seg mot veggen, mens han kikket opp på månen.

Når han kom i land igjen skulle han oppsøke Rosa, legge alle kortene på bordet... avhengig av svaret hennes, skulle han legge nye planer for fremtiden. Han var ganske god til å skjære i tre, kanskje han kunne skaffe seg et annet levebrød hvor han kunne utnytte de evnene. Eller kanskje han kunne få hyre på en annen skute... han hadde bestemt seg. Han kunne ikke fortsette på Den sorte dame, det ble uutholdelig i lengden, både for ham selv og for Sabeltann.

Han hadde lagt seg opp en god del penger etter alle årene på Den sorte dame... det hastet ikke med å finne noe annet å gjøre. Han skulle nok klare å skaffe mat på bordet til seg selv og Pinky. Pinky... han smilte svakt ved tanken på fostersønnen. Den unge gutten hadde en drøm om å følge i hans fotspor og bli sjørøver. Han var til tider så ivrig at det kunne bli brysomt, men noe motvillig måtte Langemann innrømme at gutten hadde både kløkt og talent. Kanskje de kunne søke hyre sammen på en annen skute etterhvert? Pinky var snart gammel nok til å bli førstereisgutt.

Rolige dønninger fikk skipet til å vugge sakte fra side til side, nesten som om det forsøkte å dysse ham i søvn. For første gang på lenge slappet han av. Her i en taukveil på dekk, under åpen himmel, gikk pusten hans roligere, musklene sluttet å dirre i spenning... han lente hodet mot veggen, trakk hatten ned over ansiktet, lukket øynene... og for første gang på mange dager falt han i søvn. En rolig, drømmeløs og helbredende søvn.

"Langemann!"

"Hnn..?"

"Langemann! Våkne!" Pysa's stemme trengte inn til ham, ledsaget at lett risting i skuldra.

Han glippet med øynene. Sola sto høyt på himmelen, han måtte ha sovet lenge! Han reiste seg opp og strakte seg dovent, støl og lemster etter å ha tilbrakt natten sovende i taukveilen på dekk. Det knaket i leddene.

"Hvorfor i all verden ligger du her og sover?" ville Pysa vite.

Langemann gjespet. "Jeg skulle bare trekke frisk luft... jeg må ha sovnet. Hvorfor vekte dere meg ikke? Det er jo langt på dag!"

"Kaptein Sabeltann sa at vi skulle la deg sove... så vi har listet oss rundt deg i hele dag. Men nå trenger vi altså det tauet..."

"Jaha... akkurat..." mumlet styrmannen og rettet på klærne. Søvnen hadde gjort ham godt i allefall. Han følte seg bedre enn på lenge. Han kikket opp mot roret, denne gangen var det Pelle som sto der. "Jeg kommer og avløser deg snart, Pelle. Det er bare noe jeg må ordne først."

"Ai ai, Langemann!" lød svaret tilbake.

Med bestemte skritt og hånden hvilende på håndtaket på sverdet gikk han mot kapteinens kahytt. Uten å skjelve løftet han hånden og banket på. Den vonde knuten i magen strammet seg, men han var ikke redd.

Sabeltann kjente et blaff av glede da han hørte bankingen, han gjenkjente Langemanns måte å banke på. Det gledet ham at førstestyrmannen ikke vegret seg for å oppsøke ham, det var kanskje et skritt på veien mot forsoning...

"Kom inn, Langemann!" sa han med fast stemme.

Like etter åpnet døra seg og styrmannen bøyde nakken og gikk inn. Et øyeblikk syntes Sabeltann at han kunne se et glimt av frykt og nervøsitet i kvartermesterens blikk, men det varte så kort at han ikke var sikker på om han hadde sett rett.

"Jeg er glad for å se deg, Langemann! Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?" sa han vennlig i et forsøk på å gjenopprette den gode stemningen de tidligere hadde hatt mellom seg.

Langemann rensket stemmen og flakket litt med blikket. Så gikk han frem til skrivebordet og møtte kapteinens blikk.

"Dette blir mitt siste tokt med Den sorte dame, kæptn. Jeg har bestemt med for å mønstre av så snart vi er tilbake i Abra havn."

Sabeltann følte det som om en bøtte isvann ble helt nedover nakken hans. Styrmannen kunne like gjerne ha slått ham. "Det..." han svelget. "Det gjør meg vondt å høre, Langemann... du er min beste mann. Det blir vanskelig å forestille seg Den sorte dame uten deg."

Langemann skar tenner, han hadde lyst til å slynge ut all edder og galle som brant inne i ham, men lot det være. Han skulle opptre verdig og kald, ikke søren om kapteinen skulle få se ham sutre over sin skjebne.

"Men hvis det virkelig er dette du vil, så kan jeg ikke nekte deg..." sa Sabeltann med tonløs stemme. "Du skal vite at jeg har satt stor pris på samarbeidet og din innsats."

Stemmen hans brast mot slutten av setningen, han ble bare sittende og stirre ned i bordplaten. Det var så mye mer han skulle sagt til styrmannen, han ønsket å la ham vite hvor mye han betydde for ham, at han ikke ante hva han skulle gjøre uten den trofaste kameraten ved sin side. At han ville savne ham inderlig. At det knuste hjertet hans å se bestevennen så kuet og skadet, at han fortsatt regnet ham som sin beste venn. Men han fikk seg ikke til å si det. Langemann ville nok ikke bry seg uansett, han innså det. Til det hadde han gjort for stor skade på styrmannens sjel. Det smertet ham å vite at det var hans skyld.

Førstestyrmannen brøt stillheten først. "Det er mange måker i området, det tyder på at vi nærmer oss land, kæptn."

Sabeltann kikket opp på ham. Langemanns ansikt var som hugget i stein, ingenting røpet hva som foregikk inne i hodet på styrmannen. "Ja... vi rekker vel frem innen mørket senker seg, vil jeg tro."

Han dro frem kartet og pekte ut et punkt for den høye, mørke piraten. "Vi går i land her. Litt lenger inn på øya er det en hule. Det er dit vi skal."

Langemann nikket. "Vi må gå et stykke gjennom jungelen, ser jeg. Mannskapet er forberedt på det. De har pakket lett, slik at vi får med oss det vi trenger."

"Dette kan bli farlig. Legenden sier at det ikke bare er i jungelen det finnes farer, men at det er en del lumske feller i hulen også. Det er mange liv som har gått tapt i jakten på denne skatten."

Langemann trakk på skuldrene. "Vel, noen må jo være de første til å lykkes..."

Sabeltann kremtet. "Jeg ønsker å tilby deg muligheten til å trekke deg... Pinky trenger faren sin. Hva skal han gjøre dersom det hender deg noe her."

"Jeg er klar over risikoen, kæptn. Og Pinky er gammel nok til å klare seg selv nå, han er gammel nok til å ta hyre neste sommer. Jeg trekker meg ikke fra mitt siste tokt, kæptn."

"Men..." protesterte Sabeltann. Han stoppet i tide. Sannheten var at han tvilte på at Langemann var seg selv, at han klarte å holde fokuset på skatten. Han hadde tross alt vært ganske fjern og distrahert i det siste. Og det siste han ønsket var at styrmannen skulle bli skadet på grunn av noe han hadde gjort mot ham.

"Jeg trekker meg ikke." gjentok kvartermesteren bestemt og lente seg frem over kartet. De lange flettene hans strøk over arket. De grå øynene hans møtte kapteinens blå. Fast og bestemt.

"Godt. Som du vil." mumlet Sabeltann og trakk på skuldrene. Han vendte blikket mot kartet igjen. "Planen er å ta denne ruta, den er litt kronglete, men vi unngår landsbyen med innfødte. Vi ønsker ikke at de skal oppdage oss og gjøre anskrik. Hulen er bevoktet nok som den er."

Kapteinen førte fingeren over kartet hvor han hadde tegnet inn streker som viste hvilken vei de skulle gå.

"Dette juvet her..." Langemann pekte på en revne i fjellet. "Går det bro over, eller må vi finne en vei rundt?"

"Det vet jeg faktisk ikke. Vi må ta det som det kommer."

"Og her..." styrmannen pekte på en fjelltopp. "Ville det ikke være naturlig at det står en vaktpost her? De vil lett kunne oppdage oss, hvis vi går rett på."

"Godt observert... det hadde jeg faktisk ikke tenkt på." Sabeltann gned seg tankefullt på haken, før han på ny førte fingeren over arket. "Hva om vi går hit i stedet?"

"Tja... det kan gå, men det er lite vegetasjon der. Vi blir mer sårbare der." Langemann pekte ut et alternativ. "Her. Det tar nok litt lenger tid, men det vil bli veldig vanskelig for vaktposten å se oss. Sjansen er større for at vi unngår konfrontasjon."

Sabeltann nikket fornøyd. "Vi sier det sånn! Jo mer ubemerket vi kan snike oss inn i hulen, jo bedre!"

Det banket på døren igjen, Pysa stakk hodet inn. "Land i sikte!"

Sabeltann møtte blikket til Langemann og nikket. "Gjør klar lettbåten!"

"Ai ai, kæptn!" Styrmannen strøk på dør sammen med Pysa og like etter kunne Sabeltann høre ham gi ordre ute på dekk.

Kapteinen smilte.

Det var en eim av gull i luften!

Fortsettelse følger….


	4. Gjennom jungelen

A/N: Jeg eier ingen av karakterene fra Kaptein Sabeltann, de tilhører Terje Formoe. Enhver likhet med virkelige hendelser er en tilfeldighet og ren fantasi.

**Dypt farvann**

Av: Little Red Toyota

Kapittel 4:

Bunnen på lettbåtene skurte mot sanden. Langemann hoppet ut og trakk båten opp på stranden, i sidesynet så han Pelle gjøre det samme med Sabeltanns båt. Det var første gang han selv ikke hadde rodd i samme båt som kapteinen. Han hadde med vilje drøyd så lenge at han hadde sluppet å gå i samme båt, latt som om han hadde mye å ordne først.

Kjapt fortøyde de båtene til en trerot i vannkanten, båtene lå i skjul der. Det ville ikke være så lett for de innfødte å oppdage dem.

Benjamin og Langemann tok hvert sitt palmeblad og visket ut sporene deres i sanden da de alle beveget seg inn i jungelen.

Sabeltann gikk som vanlig først, han likte det slik, selv om det gjorde ham utsatt for fare. Andre kapteiner pleide å sende en annen fra mannskapet i forveien, slik at ikke kapteinen selv ble skadet, men Sabeltann likte ikke den praksisen. Han sa det aldri høyt, men han brød seg om sine menn og mente at han ikke var mer verdt enn dem. Og han var lederen, hvis han ledet dem inn i livsfare var det bare rett og rimelig at det var han som fikk svi først.

Han vinket dem med seg.

Spenningen fikk hjertet til å hamre i brystet, alle sanser var skjerpet. Lydene fra jungelen var velkjente, men likevel skremmende. Han visste at det var farlige skapninger her, rovdyr og giftige kryp.

Han rakk ikke mer enn å tenke på giftige kryp før det freste like ved øret hans. En diger slange hang ned fra et tre, klar til hugg. Han dukket unna og trakk med seg mannskapet vekk.

Pysa klynket lavt av redsel, men ble raskt hysjet på av de andre.

Sabeltann vinket til seg Langemann. Førstestyrmannen kom bort til ham med lange steg. Taust rullet han ut kartet og pekte og gestikulerte. Uten å si et ord fortalte han den videre planen og fikk et bekreftende nikk fra kvartermesteren.

Langemann videreformidlet ordrene til resten av mennene som nikket taust og alvorlig. De forsto faren ved å bli oppdaget. De innfødte var ikke kjent for å være vennlige, selv om de ikke visste så mye om dem. Dette var en øy de aldri hadde vært på før, så den eneste informasjonen de hadde var fra sagn og vage kilder.

De hadde beveget seg langt inn i den tette vegetasjonen og nærmet seg juvet de hadde sett på kartet da Benjamin falt fremover uten å rekke å ta seg for. Han snudde seg irritert og oppdaget til sin forskrekkelse at han hadde snublet i et tynt tau. Før han rakk å advare de andre haglet et regn av små piler over dem, han krøp sammen med armene beskyttende over hodet. Langemann hev seg ned ved siden av ham under en stor bregne.

Pelle og Pysa kastet seg ned under en nedfallsrot og unngikk det stikkende regnet. Sabeltann løp til høyre, der stanset han og plukket piler fra stoffet i frakken sin. Ingen av dem hadde trengt inn i huden hans, de satt bare fast i tøyet.

Han kikket etter mannskapet sitt, og fant dem spredt rundt snublefella, tilsynelatende i god behold. Han trakk et lettelsens sukk.

De plukket vekk pilene som satt i klærne og gikk frem til kapteinen som hviskende ga dem ordre om å se seg rundt og være forsiktige.

"Det kan være flere feller her... så ta dere i akt!" sa han lavt.

De nikket alvorlig. Langemann stønnet og tok seg til nakken, alle rettet blikket mot ham og så til sin gru en giftpil som sto i huden under øret hans. Pelle nappet den lynraskt vekk og kastet den innover i det høye gresset.

"Går det bra, Langemann?" spurte Benjamin bekymret.

"Ja ja... la oss gå..." mumlet den langhårede piraten tilbake. Det sved i nakken. Hva slags gift var det? undret han og krysset fingrene for at det ikke var dødelig.

Sabeltann stoppet dem i det de skulle til å fortsette.

"Jeg tror det er best vi venter til vi vet hva slags effekt den giften har... det er bedre at vi blir forsinket enn at vi skal få oss en ubehagelig overraskelse når vi minst venter det..." hvisket han og ledet an mot noen planter med tykke blader hvor de kunne sitte i ly.

De trengte ikke vente lenge på effekten, førstestyrmannen seg sammen under busken. Øynene rullet bakover i hodet og Benjamin rakk akkurat å ta ham i mot før han traff bakken. Forsiktig ble han lagt ned.

Sabeltann kastet seg ned på kne ved siden av ham, famlende presset han to fingre mot halsen hans. Pulsen banket jevn og sterk mot fingrene hans. Lettet kunne han konstatere at kvartermesteren var i live. Etter den tunge pusten å dømme var han i dyp søvn.

"Søvnmiddel." mumlet han til de andre, som nikket og satte seg ned med ryggen lent mot trestammene rundt seg. Det var bare å vente til effekten gikk ut.

Sabeltann tok av seg frakken og krøllet den sammen. Deretter løftet han Langemanns hode og la den under slik at styrmannen fikk ligge mykt. Aller helst ville han tatt hodet hans i fanget og strøket ham over håret, men han innså at det kunne tolkes helt feil. De ville kanskje tro at han, kongen av havet, hadde en dragning mot menn. Det stemte jo ikke... men etter det grusomme overgrepet han hadde utsatt styrmannen for, hadde han hatt en slags faderlig omsorg for ham. Ønsket å beskytte ham mot alt som var vondt og gjøre alt godt igjen. Trøste, rett og slett. Det var ikke mer enn det...

"Er det flere av dere som er truffet?" spurte han bryskt og fikk hoderisting til svar. "Godt..."

Han kikket ned på den sovende førstestyrmannen, pusten gikk jevnt og rolig. Det var slett ikke første gang noen i mannskapet hadde blitt truffet av giftpiler. Sikkert ikke siste heller.

Pelle tok frem en brødskalk og brøt av en bit, før han sendte den rundt til de andre. Sabeltann tok en bit, det var godt med noe å tygge på og han var faktisk litt sulten.

Benjamin viftet vekk noen fluer fra ansiktet, de var virkelig plagsomme her i denne varmen.

Det var i ferd med å mørkne da Langemann endelig begynte å røre på seg. Pysa ristet i ham for å hjelpe ham på vei tilbake til våken tilstand. Sabeltann nappet til seg frakken sin før styrmannen fikk øye på den, noe sa ham at han ikke ville sette pris på omtanken.

Langemann gned seg i øynene. "Off... det er like ille hver gang." mumlet han og børstet av skitt fra klærne sine. Det var ikke første gang han hadde blitt truffet av en slik pil. Det ga en tung og merkelig følelse i hodet, men heldigvis ga det seg etterhvert.

Han tok imot en flaske vann fra Pelle og tok noen slurker.

"Se så... skal vi fortsette?" foreslo han og reiste seg. De andre nikket ivrig.

Sabeltann tok igjen ledelsen, de måtte være ekstra forsiktige nå ettersom mørket gjorde det vanskeligere å se. De ble nok nødt til å tilbringe natten ute i friluft, men de hadde gjort det før, så det var ikke noe nytt for noen av dem.

Han la seg på magen og ålte seg frem til kanten av juvet. Akkurat som han hadde fryktet var det ingen bro over. De ble nødt til å klatre ned i bunnen, for så å klatre over på den andre siden. Han ga signal til de andre.

Pysa bandt et tau fast i en trestamme på toppen og slapp den ned den bratte skrenten, det ville gjøre nedstigningen enklere, for ikke å snakke om returen senere.

En etter en firte de seg ned til bunnen av juvet. Sabeltann kikket opp mot fjellveggen på den andre siden. Det var for mørkt til å klatre opp der nå, det var for risikabelt.

"Vi slår leir her for natten." hvisket han og pekte mot en bergsprekk. Den ville gi dem tilstrekkelig ly. De kunne selvsagt ikke tenne bål, det ville være synlig på lang avstand.

De krøp sammen under utspringet, tett, for å holde varmen. Langemann tilbød seg å ta første vakt, noen måtte jo holde et øye med omgivelsene. Han hadde jo sovet tidligere på dagen, dessuten følte han seg ikke komfortabel med å ligge så nær noen. Han satte seg på en stein, med blikket vendt ut mot vegetasjonen utenfor bergsprekken.

Sabeltann lå ytterst i klyngen, med ryggen mot Pelle. Den lubne piraten var god og varm å ligge inntil, han følte seg søvnig allerede. Blikket hans søkte ut mot natten, det falt på ryggen til Langemann. Det lange mørke håret hang mykt nedover den sterke ryggtavlen, i kontrast til det dyprøde skinnet i jakken hans. En senesterk hånd hvilte på sverdskjeftet, klar til å forsvare sine kolleger dersom noe truet dem.

Sabeltann sukket fornøyd, styrmannen ville ikke svikte mannskapet, til tross for at kapteinen hadde sviktet ham på det groveste. Det sto det respekt av. Han glippet trett med øynene, han burde få seg litt søvn. Det ville bli en utfordrende dag i morgen.

Langemann dro inn den friske natteluften, det luktet alltid så godt i jungelen, en miks av spennende lukter. Blomster, fuktighet, bladverk, dyr... han likte det.

Han reiste seg for å strekke litt på de lange beina. Tråkket litt frem og tilbake foran skjulestedet deres, lyttet etter uvante lyder. En elv rant i bunnen av juvet, han kikket bakover mot de sovende kollegene før han tok de få skrittene mot elvebredden og satte seg på huk. Han formet hånden til en skål og samlet opp en håndfull vann, det smakte herlig. Han tok en ny håndfull og gned den i ansiktet. Han hadde stadig denne trangen til å vaske seg, men han prøvde å gjøre det i skjul ettersom mannskapet ertet ham for det.

Han kikket bort på klyngen av sovende pirater igjen, før han brått bestemte seg. Med raske bevegelser vrengte han av seg klærne og vasset uti det kalde vannet til det rakk han til livet. Så gned han seg ren, tok opp en neve fin sand fra elvebunnen og skrubbet den mot huden, det sved men føltes godt på samme tid.

Borte ved utspringet i berget var det en som ikke lenger følte seg trett, han lå nå med vidåpne øyne og fulgte med på den nakne mannen i vannet. Sabeltann fuktet leppene da han så vannet perle seg på den solbrune huden, hvordan det rant nedover den sterke kroppen, muskelspillet under huden. Forskrekket merket han at han var i ferd med å få reisning.

Hva i all verden...? Han ristet umerkelig på hodet. Han var nok trett, det var derfor, slo han seg til ro med. Det hendte at kroppen reagerte på de merkeligste måter når han var søvnig. Og han var slett ikke tiltrukket av menn, aldeles ikke. Han foretrakk kvinner, og dem var det sannelig ikke mangel på. Det krydde av lettsindige kvinner i hver havn som ønsket seg et eventyr med en pirat. Han hadde benyttet seg av det utallige ganger.

Likevel klarte han ikke å ta blikket vekk fra førstestyrmannens solbrune, våte kropp. Det var noe sensuelt og erotisk over måten månelyset skinte på den langhårede mannen, lyste ham opp som en syndig drøm. I et blaff gjenkalte han følelsen av den stramme ringmuskelen rundt manndommen, den enorme friksjonen det hadde gitt å ta styrmannen bakfra. Hvis bare det hadde vært frivillig... hvis smerteskrikende hadde vært erstattet med kåte klynk...

Hold opp! kjeftet han på seg selv. Det der er bare ekkelt! Det var rett og slett kvalmt å ligge her og fantasere om menn på den måten!

Det var trangt i buksene, presset var nesten smertefullt. Han vred på seg, la seg bedre til rette med ryggen mot den badende mannen i elven, i et forsøk på å få ereksjonen til å gå ned. Øyeblikket etter fikk han Pelles dårlige soveånde rett i fjeset, han rykket til og snudde seg tilbake. Han visste at han burde lukket øynene, men han greide ikke la være å se.

Langemann dukket under, fuktet håret, nøt det kjølende vannet mot kroppen. Det var ikke ofte han fikk muligheten til å bade naken i en elv, vanligvis var bademulighetene begrenset til en balje nede i mannskapslugaren. Eller i havet, men hvis han skulle være helt ærlig, så likte han ikke å bade i saltvann. Det ga et slikt underlig belegg på huden.

Han reiste seg opp igjen, ga seg til å vaske seg i skrittet med bestemte bevegelser. Han unnlot å bruke sand her, det ville bli for sårt.

Sabeltann ynket seg da han så styrmannen føre hendene sine ned mot skrittet. Det verket i buksa, han klarte bare ikke trekke til seg blikket. Han svelget tungt, det var bare en ting å gjøre. Med en rask bevegelse snudde han seg over på siden og gjemte seg under frakken. Hvis Langemann skulle finne på å løfte blikket nå, ville han bare se at han "sov" med frakken over seg. Kapteinen åpnet buksa med raske fingre, han sukket i velvære i det han klemte hånden om det stive lemmet. Med kjappe, men diskrete bevegelser arbeidet han seg frem til utløsning uten å ta blikket vekk fra førstestyrmannen som nå lå utstrakt på en stein på elvebredden og lot seg lufttørke av den svake, varme vinden som feide gjennom juvet. Synet fikk det til å rykke i manndommen hans.

Skamfull lot han det gå i det myke gresset på bakken, med et lavt stønn. Ble liggende et øyeblikk og puste ut, før han lukket igjen buksen og la seg til rette i sovestilling. Han hadde blitt døsig etter utløsningen, lettet fant han ut at søvnen ville innhente ham raskere nå. Flau over seg selv, lukket han øynene. Dette hadde selvsagt bare skjedd fordi han var sliten og trøtt, noen annen grunn fant han ikke.

Langemann selv var helt uvitende om den lille seansen borte i bergsprekken, han sukket tungt i det han reiste seg fra steinen. Han var ikke helt tørr, men det fikk så være. Han kunne jo ikke sitte her naken hele natten. Tenk om en fiende overfalt dem... det skulle tatt seg ut! At mannskapet og kapteinen våknet av at han sloss mot en motstander splitter naken!

Han humret litt av den absurde tanken og dro på seg klærne igjen. Deretter gikk han en liten runde foran skjulestedet deres, før han nok en gang satte seg på steinen for å holde vakt.

Det ingen av dem var klar over, var at Sabeltann slett ikke var den eneste som hadde holdt øye med den langhårede piraten i natt... og disse øynene betraktet ham med en helt annen lyst...

Fortsettelse følger….


End file.
